Heir of Lucifuge
by Amaterasu-16
Summary: Keiji Lucifuge Gremory, infamous young son of Grayfia Lucifuge and Sirzechs Gremory, heir to the Gremory household... right? what will happen when plans are turned upside down? when the true colours of relationships are shown? will things turn out for the best... or will it lead to something greater than ever before?
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1: Beginnings**

miracles were something that didnt occur often, but when they did it was something to behold. for a certain family of devils, emotions were running high at the sight of the two newborn children.

for devils, the odds of having children were painstakingly low, but even so, Venelena Gremory and Grayfia Lucifuge had both fallen pregnant within days of each other, much to the excitement and joy of those that made up the house of Gremory.

after 9 months, both women had been transported to the Sitri family's medical facilities for the births. and after hours of anxious pacing from the family and pain from the women, Keiji and Rias Gremory came into the Underworld.

as soon as the family had been made aware that the children were born, they had practically burst from the waiting room and into the room to see the sight of two ecstatic mothers holding their respective children close in their arms. for Venelena, she had given birth to a baby girl that sported the classic crimson hair of the house of Gremory, and their same sea-green eyes.

Grayfia on the other hand held the most unique child, her son Keiji sported silver hair the same as his mother, common of those in House Lucifuge, but the most shocking was his eyes, his left was the same sea green as those from Gremory, but his right was a striking purple common to the house of Bael, Venelena's previous house before she married into the house of Gremory.

the looks of shock the child got made Grayfia slightly annoyed, seeing them look at her child as if he were an oddity never seen before, whilst for her, she thought he looked beautiful, having traits from all three bloodlines that ran through him. "incredible..." Sirzechs Lucifer finally managed after he had stopped crying tears of joy, he was the happiest he had ever been sitting beside his wife, stroking his newborn son's hair softly, the shock of finally being a father just now sinking in.

he was also completely smitten with his new little sister Rias who had the same eyes and hair, just like him. with the whole family crowded around the two mothers, no more words needed to be said as everybody simply basked in the emotions that ran high in the room.

_**-13 years later-**_

tap. tap. tap. the sound of Rias Gremory sneaking through the halls of the Gremory household towards a certain someone's room were heard far and wide, unknown to herself.

as she reached the door she had been aiming for she slowly gripped the handle and turned it, a soft click signalling it was open.

Rias pushed the door open without making a sound.

her eyes scanned the large room for a few moments before landing on the mound of blankets that made its home on top of a large bed. Rias tip-toed up to the bed before grabbing the blankets and giving them a strong pull, releasing their inhabitant from the warmth they provided.

***snore* **Rias sweatdropped at the sight of the silver-haired boy lying flat on the floor wearing nothing but a pair of boxers without a care in the world, his bare chest rising softly with every breath he took, much to Rias' own personal satisfaction as she stood there drooling at the sight of her nephew's well built chest.

by no means Keiji was bulky, he had more of a lean build made for speed and strength, like an athlete rather than a bodybuilder. finally shifting her eyes from his torso she took a moment to examine his sleeping features, his heterochromic eyes hidden by his closed eyelids, his silver hair falling across his face when he shifted slightly, his skin was a pale white of the same colour as his mother's.

Rias unconsciously licked her lips before getting onto her hands and knees, slowly crawling over to Keiji, her eyes gleaming with a hint of lust towards the young boy who was 'completely unaware' of what was happening.

closer and closer she got until her face was mere inches from his, Rias closed her eyes before leaning closer towards his face, her lips puckered as she moved to claim his lips as her own.

***bonk* **"kyahhh!" Rias yelped, tumbling backwards as she she massged the red mark on her head, she lifted her eyes and found herself looking into the heterochromic eyes of Keiji Gremory. Keiji released a sigh, shaking his head at the girl's actions, unsurprised as to what was happening for what must be the million-and-first time it had happened.

an infatuated 13 year-old girl trying to claim a sleeping 13 year-old boy.

for almost a year now the girl had been trying to make him hers, but in her words she was, 'keeping him safe from any hussies that would try to take advantage of him'. 'honestly, i hope that one day she finds someone as perverted as herself' Keiji mentally mused, a certain brown-haired young boy sneezing as he was being taught the wonders of women by an old man. lifting a hand to his eyes as he rubbed the sleep from them, a yawn escaping his lips moments later.

Keiji rose up from the ground, reaching his full height of 5'8 which was rather tall for his age, paired with his advanced maturity compared to other children his age gave of the impression that he was older than he actually was, his strong physique only further increased this belief among those that met him for the first time.

glancing over at his cousin he couldn't help but look admire her appraisingly, as like Keiji, she had also developed rather well.

a few inches of short of Keiji's height, her crimson hair falling to below her waist, and like the majority of females she had grown quite a bit in the chest department, now having a bust and perfect hourglass figure that never failed to make most older women jealous.

"Rias what are you doing." Keiji questioned having finally pulled on a black sleeveless hoodie that showed of his toned arms and ripped black denim jeans, causing Rias to pout at losing her eye candy. before bonking her head and sticking her tongue out at the disapproving glare Keiji sent her way.

Keiji ignored her pleas for a hug and swiftly made his way past her out of his room, he headed down the hallway to his right as he thought of all the things that would be happening soon; the young devils, the birthday party of himself and Rias and finally, getting his evil pieces.

Keiji grinned at the thought of the last thing, his mind racing with possibilities of what sorts of people he wanted in his peerage.

Keiji finally reached a set of double doors, pushing them open and stepping into his personal training room. for his 10th birthday he had been gifted the gym as a present from his father Sirzechs, his mother Grayfia had began giving him lessons in demonic magic.

Keiji was someone who had a lot expected of him since within himself he carried the specific traits of three famous houses; the Bael clan's power of destruction, the Gremory clan's increased power and control over demonic magic, and the Lucifuge clan's incredible affinity towards ice magic.

one thing that stood out however was his Gremory trait, whilst a normal Gremory would recieve incredible control over their demonic magic and over doubled demonic magic reserves, Keiji had flawless control over demonic magic, being able to master magic that would normally take years in a matter of weeks, to add to this, his Power reserves were almost quadrupled. when it was found out that this had happened, the Gremory clan was astounded, even Sirzechs, the most powerful Gremory and the current Maou Lucifer only had his tripled, which made almost everybody believe he would become a very powerful figure in the future.

Grayfia had found that he, like herself, also held the highest affinity for ice magic, but also chaos magic which was the base for the Bael clan's power of destruction.

even through all of this though, Keiji didn't let any of it go to his head, in fact, it annoyed him to no end getting nothing but praise for what he was born with, not what he had achieved himself.

Keiji pulled his music player from his pocket, chose a song then placed it back before putting his headphones on and beginning his gruelling workout.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Party**

"uh...fuck...me..." Keiji gasped as he lay sprawled on the padded gym floor, himself and his clothes soaked in sweat, his face red from the blood pumping throughout his body.

his muscles were twitching and occassionally tensing up, damaged to heal later and become stronger because of his extensive workout.

Grayfia worried heavily for him, she had once came to his gym after he had been absent the entire day and found him passed out from exhaustion.

nobody could understand why he did this but Keiji had his reasons. number one being that he wanted to become a super devil.

number two was that he wanted to unlock his true form, the same as his father's true form where he literally turned into a humanoid being made of power of destruction.

Keiji had once tried before and managed to change his left arm up to his forearm into the pure black and red crackling energy that was the power of destruction. after showing his parents this he had been wearing the biggest shit-eating grin of all time as he revelled in their looks of utter shock.

Sirzechs had rushed to embrace him and congratulate him. his mother on the other hand had taken to beating both of them senseless with a **large **paper fan, scolding Keiji for doing something so dangerous, and Sirzechs for supporting it.

Keiji shook his head as he was thinking about his true form and shakily stood up, wobbling slightly as he limped to the exit, grabbing his water bottle on the way out of the room and downing the entire bottle in a matter of seconds.

Keiji gasped for air once he had finished the bottle and made his way back to his room, until Grayfia appeared around the corner and spotted him and the state he was in.

Keiji chuckled lightly, waving as he prayed to Maou she didn't hurt him, in the state he was currently in she could accidentally kill him with one hit of her infamous paper fan that haunted the dreams of himself and his dad.

Grayfia's eyes narrowed as she tried to remain angry, but quickly her motherly instincts took over and she dashed over to him, trapping him in a hug as she checked all over him that he was fine. "hehe... hey mum." Keiji managed weakly, scratching the back of his head with his free hand, a trace of guilt evident on his features once he had seen his mother's worried look.

"why do you push yourself so far Keiji? you put yourself through this everyday for what?" Grayfia asked softly, holding her tired son in her arms, worry written all over her features as she held him at arms length, her eyes wandering over his form in search of injury.

"i need to be physically stronger to better use magic and to be able to use my true form." Keiji answered, Grayfia released a sigh at his answer.

"why? why do you need to unlock you true form at all, nevermind at this age?", "I need to be strong, I'll become the most powerful so I can prove to everyone I'm more than just the vessel of the bloodlines that run through me, I'm more than what i inherited and I'll make sure everybody can't question otherwise." Keiji replied, the determination and resolve easy to hear in his voice.

Grayfia shook her head in exasperation before cleaning up his appearance with a quick usage of magic, "you've got thousands of years to do that, you don't need to push yourself so hard, everything takes time Keiji."

Keiji looked away, his face the picture of stubborn. "Anyway you need to get ready, tonight is the young devil's gathering, your expected to be ready and presentable understood?" Grayfia questioned in a tone that made sure there was no room for discussion in the matter.

"yes mother." Keiji answered in a monotonous voice before he perked up, "will Raiser be there?" Keiji asked, a glint of mischief evident in his eye, which unfortunately for him Grayfia picked up on, immediately having his ear in her hand she began pulling, causing him to yelp in pain, " Keiji you and Raiser had better behave yourselves, if we have a repeat of the last event you two met at there'll be trouble, the Astaroth family are still upset about what happened."

Keiji gulped and nodded his head at this, himself and Raiser had thrown the Astaroth Heir, Diodora Astaroth from the balcony of the event hall into the fountain in the garden after finding out about what he planned for his peerage.

he had been planning to get nuns from various places worldwide excommunicated from the church then swoop in as their saviour, offering them a place in his 'family', then he'd have his way with them, treating them like objects to satiate his lust.

after those in attendance had found him, Keiji and Raiser had been forced to apologise to him and had also suffered personal consequences from their own families.

Keiji had gotten off rather lightly due to his dad Sirzechs also hearing such rumours from Ajuka himself, who hoped that they were just that, rumours. Raiser on the other hand had been forced to work with his older brother Ruval during his academy holidays, much to his annoyance, but he had said himself that it was still worth it, which Keiji whole-heartedly agreed with.

"your outfit for the evening is already in your room, make sure you wear it this time." Grayfia continued, the same no nonsense tone ever present. Keiji grinned slightly remembering how last time he had shown up wearing a black leather jacket over a red shirt, black and grey camoflague cargo pants and black combat boots.

unfortunately for Keiji, his mother saw his grin and swiftly pulled out her paper fan, cocked it back and let loose at Keiji's head, bringing him to the ground with a bump on his head.

Grayfia sighed before turning around and walking away leaving Keiji to head to his room to prepare for the night.

Keiji headed to his room and stood frozen seeing what had been prepared for him. a tuxedo with a brown jacket and pants, a long-sleeved white shirt that had frills at the cuffs, a brown tie and brown leather shoes. "what the fuck is this!?" Keiji blurted out after laying his eyes upon the ghastly clothing.

"Fuck that, let's see what i can do." Keiji muttered with a crack of his neck before chanelling some of his demonic magic into the clothing.

the tuxedo's jacket and pants changed colour from it's brown to a shade of red so dark it was practically black, the tie took the same colour, the white long-sleeved shirt lost its frilled-cuffs and finally the shoes changed from brown to a pitch black with laces the same blackish-red as the tuxedo.

'hmm... needs something else.' Keiji mused, tapping his foot in thought. an idea popped into his head, Keiji placed his hand over the breast pocket of the jacket, a light glowing from the palm of his hand, when he removed it, the Lucifuge clan's symbol was emblazoned onto the pocket in gold, Keiji repeated the process for the white shirt's pocket, also creating some gold cuffs out of demonic energy that also bore the symbol.

Keiji took a step back to admire his handiwork, nodding at his work he proceeded to dress himself in his new suit with the tie slightly loose and the top button unfastened. Keiji checked out his appearance in the mirror before clicking his fingers, causing his clothing to change into his combat gear: his black leather jacket over a red shirt, black and grey camoflague cargo pants and black combat boots.

"Keiji grinned to himself as he collapsed onto his bed and pulled his headphones on, 'why do i get the feeling tonight us going to be interesting...' Keiji wondered to himself before shrugging his shoulders and closing his eyes as he waited for the announcement to leave.

_**-10:00pm, 2 hours later-**_

"not even at the fucking floor and I already want to go home... fuck..." Keiji groaned as he walked down the stairs of the grand hall, trying his best to ignore the gasps of shock and horror at the sight of what he was wearing.

why you may wonder? because Keiji hadn't switched back into his suit yet. Keiji yawned as he continued down to the floor beside Rias who was trying her damned hardest to grab his arm and hold onto it, but every attempt she made was effortlessly dodged by Keiji, making Rias pout heavily at being rejected by her nephew.

why couldn't he accept her love for him? he knew as well as she did that they were destined to be together, so why couldn't he just reciprocate the feelings he obviously had for her? she was clearly stronger in her own mind, and believed she could take care of him, so why?

"Keiji, i'm allowing you to hold my arm so why aren't you?" Rias questioned, a disapproving look on her face, "cause I ain't being tied down anytime soon by some fucking marriage proposal, you walking arm in arm with me is going to cause exactly that, be patient you horndog" Keiji answered amusedly, earning a sigh from Rias at his 'playing hard to get' attitude.

the duo reached the floor and headed towards their parents, Zeoticus and Venelena Gremory, the parents of Rias, then Keiji's parents, Grayfia Lucifuge and Sirzechs Lucifer.

"good evening mother, father." Rias greeted to her parents, Venelena and Zeoticus Gremory, the lord and lady of the Gremory household, who greeted her in return, commenting on her outfit for the night.

Grayfia and Sirzechs on the other hand released sighs at Keiji's appearance, "yo." Keiji greeted with a grin, earning himself a clip over the head with the paper fan that continued to haunt his nightmares.

"Keiji Lucifuge Gremory." Grayfia spoke, her voice sending shivers down the spine of her husband and son, both of who audibly gulped at her sickly sweet tone. "y-yes?" Keiji answered hesitantly, who was mentally saying his goodbyes to the living world.

"where is your suit for the night?" Keiji released a sigh of relief as he clicked his fingers, a bright silver light covering him. when the light faded down, there was not a single female in the hall that _didn't _have a blush on their face at his flawless appearance.

his suit was a red so dark it was almost black, fitting his form perfectly, the top button of the white dress shirt underneath was undone, and a tie of the same color as his suit was slightly loose around his neck. the pocket of his suit clearly showed off a golden symbol of the Lucifuge Clan, his dress shoes were a pitch black with laces the same color as his suit also.

thinking for a second, Keiji reached into his personal pocket dimension, getting an impressed look from his mother despite her anger, as he wasn't supposed to be remotely able to do that yet, he pulled out his hand, holding a simple silver ring.

Keiji closed his eyes and held his hand over it as a silver glow came from the contact, he took his hand away revealing a silver ring which also bore the symbol of the Lucifuge Clan, which he slipped onto his right middle finger.

"better?" Keiji asked with a grin, once again causing Grayfia to sigh, and Sirzechs to stifle a chuckle. "yes, but it is different to the suit you were given, is there a reason for this?" Grayfia asked with a raised eyebrow, "i'm going to be blunt here; it looked like shit." Keiji stated... bluntly.

Keiji realised his mistake far too late though and was unaware of the paper an striking again. "owww... ok I deserved that, but can somebody _please_ tell me why for the love of Lucifer I was expected to wear that monstrosity?" Keiji asked, his face the picture of disbelief that he had actually been expected to wear that... _thing_.

"oh well, let's not dwell on it shall we? you look great tonight anyway son." Sirzechs commented with a smile as he embraced his son, glad to see him after being away for a few days due to his' duties as the Maou Lucifer. "haha... thanks dad, it's good to see you." Grayfia watched on with a smile before giving a small cough to get their attention.

"Keiji, lord Raiser requested that I mention he is waiting for you, and would wish to see you." Grayfia informed Keiji, who got a mischevious smile at the thought, but then quickly lost it when he saw his worst nightmare appearing from behind her back.

"yes! i-i'll be off then!" Keiji sputtered out before he got hit again, as strong as he was, that fan was a whole other fucking monster. Keiji shivered as he quickly retreated from his parents, grandparents and Rias, who had a scowl at losing her 'beloved Keiji'.

_**-with Keiji-**_

"chicken!" Keiji yelled, seeing a blonde boy in a blood red suit flirting with a group of girls, earning a sigh from Keiji at the fully expected scene.

the blonde boy turned around with a scowl on his face which quickly turned to a grin when he saw who called him, excusing himself as he moved to Keiji.

"Keiji! didn't think you'd actually come this time!" Riser greeted, fist-bumping Keiji as they moved to an unpopulated area of the hall. "come on Riser, you know I wouldn't miss such an _exciting _event." Keiji drawled, rolling his eyes as he spoke, getting a snort out of Riser.

"haha sure you wouldn't, I didn't want to, i've got problems to deal with right now and going to this isn't going to help me." Keiji tilted his head at hearing this before asking, "problem? what's up?" Riser sighed before answering, "i've been put into a marriage contract."

Keiji burst out laughing at this, hugging his sides as Riser glared at him, his eye twitching in annoyance. "oi! it's not funny! i'm engaged to that stuck up aunt of your's!" Riser shouted.

Keiji stopped laughing for a moment as he processed what he just heard, "HAHA! I OWE YOU ONE FOR GETTING THAT GIRL OFF OF MY BACK, NOW YOU'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH HER COMPLAINTS ABOUT NOT BEING ABLE TO MARRY ME, HAHA!" Keiji cried out, tears rolling down his face as he couldn't stop laughing.

"bastard..." Riser grumbled, a frown on his face as his 'friend' was trying to catch his breath from all the laughter. "haah...are you sure...ha...you can't...hehe...get out of it?" Keiji asked, struggling not to cry with laughter once more.

"I wish, but our parents aren't allowing it since they'd profit from it." he explained. "'sigh' the playboy being tied down with a marriage huh? well you have my support if you need it." Keiji spoke before adding, "well this place is about as fun as I expected it to be, you wanna ditch?"

Riser shook his head, "sorry bro but if I leave i'm screwed, i'm on thin ice as it is from what happened last time." Riser added with a depressed tone.

"well i'm going i'll call you later dude." Riser nodded before fist-bumping once again before Keiji summoned a silver magic circle, the circle of the Lucifuge clan, before he disappeared in a flash of silver light.

unknown to Keiji, a young girl, around the same age as Keiji with long, pale blue hair and icy blue eyes had been watching him, a small smile on her face as she watched him dissappear.

'_interesting, very interesting Keiji Gremory _.' she thought, a hand over her impressive bosom, more specifically over a black tattoo that looked like an upside-down triangle, which rested just above her cleavage.

'_i'll be keeping an eye on you_.' the girl mused to herself, releasing a sigh of contentment as her thoughts remained on the Gremory boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Phenex-shaped contract**

_**-day after the gathering-**_

'_living easy, living free'._

Keiji was in his room, his electric guitar that he had picked up from the human world a while back, his pride and joy, was being played like there was no tomorrow by Keiji, strumming away and singing the lyrics to ACDC's 'Highway To Hell'.

_'season ticket on a one-way ride'._

the sound of Keiji playing his electric guitar (which was a black and chrome fender stratocaster, which he would gladly admit, was **very **much worth the 'balls to the walls' price it had cost.) was heard clearly and unfortunately by every single other resident of the Gremory household, much to the annoyance of many, but also quite a few could appreciate it, as Keiji was unnaturally gifted with it, almost as if he had been born with it in his hands.

the only problem was Keiji using _**demonic magic**_ to make it even louder than it already was, causing the entire fucking mansion to shake like there was no tomorrow.

and unfortunately for Keiji, a certain head maid, who also had a certain weapon of mass destruction, was closing in on his room, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

the room to his door burst open, but Keiji didn't even realise that his door had literally been blown off of its hinges and had landed on the floor, his music was **that** fucking loud. it was a few moments later, that Keiji's life flashed before his eyes.

within seconds of the door being destroyed, the weapon that was quite possibly on par with the dragon god of infinity itself was being swung at the back of Keiji's head. Keiji turned around to see it approaching him, he closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

_**smack!**_

"aaaarrrggh!" Keiji yelled in pain as he was sent flying across the room, a large bloody bump on his head as his spirit left his body.

"Keiji! how many times have I told you about your music!?" Grayfia yelled at her son. he was a genius and an incredibly powerful young boy **(not that she knew **_**how**_** strong though ;) ) **and just how far he would go was unknown to anybody, but for all that he was, a lot of people, specifically older devils, snobs and important people thought the boy was nothing but a nuisance.

his constant lack of respect, bad habits, and complete disregard for what it meant to be a devil was what got him on the bad side of a _lot_ of house leaders and prominent figures, who thought of him as 'the problem child of Gremory'.

Keiji sat up from his crater, swaying slightly as he tried to count the tiny angels that seemed to be flying around his head.

"Keiji, you are wanted in the lounge, there are guests who would like to meet you."

Grayfia informed the still dazed Keiji who merely nodded his head before coming back to his senses.

"why? what do they want to see me for?" Keiji asked, confused as to why there were people here to see him. "I am unaware as to why, but Lord Zeoticus shall be there to inform you of the details pertaining the reason for the meeting between yourself and the guests."

Keiji sighed at this before getting up and walking over to his wardrobe, he pulled out a black tank top that showed off his well toned and muscled arms clearly, a pair of ripped black jeans with a silver chain over the left pocket, a silver hoodie and his usual pair of black combat boots.

"Keiji, can you at least _try_ to dress formally?" Grayfia asked with a sigh.

"i'm at home, there is no way i'm wearing formal clothes in my own home without a damn good reason. meeting with strangers is definitely not one of those reasons."

Keiji retorted as he walked from the room, Grayfia letting a soft giggle escape her lips at her son's rebellious antics. Grayfia waved her hand as she also left the room, causing it to return to perfect condition. Keiji walked down the hallway towards the main living area of the gi-fucking-normous mansion, he pushed the double doors to the room open lazily, yawning as he walked in with his eyes scrunched closed.

he opened his mismatched eyes to see three blonde haired people; an older man, an older woman and finally a young girl. "ahh! Keiji! come and take a seat, we have much to discuss!" Zeoticus called as he stood up from his conversation with the people. Keiji looked at him before shrugging and walking to the sofa which he plopped himself down on without a hint of grace.

"Keiji, meet the lord of the house of Phenex, Raizon Phenex, his wife, Layla Phenex and their youngest child, Ravel Phenex." Zeoticus stated, introducing Keiji to the three now-named people. "what do you want?" Keiji asked bluntly, causing Zeoticus to narrow his eyes in annoyance at the cheek a member of _his_ family was daring to show to such close friends.

"Keiji! show some respect! these people are here for a wonderful reason that will bring you great joy!" Zeoticus spoke, his voice straining slightly to hold back the annoyed tone that was just begging to be used on the ungrateful young boy.

"the Phenex family have come to us with a wonderful proposition! it has been agreed that when you and Ravel both come of age... you shall be married!"

Zeoticus declared with a smile, as if he had just given the silver-haired youth his weight in gold. Keiji blinked. once. twice. a third time. before closing his eyes and nodding, his arms crossed.

"Nope, not happening." Keiji replied bluntly, a look of disinterest evident on his face.

this caused a look of shock to appear on the faces of everybody present, until Ravel decided to speak her mind.

"how dare you! your being given the great honour of marrying _me_, an esteemed member of the Phenex Clan! a weakling such as yourself is lucky to be able to marry someone with such magical capabilities as myself!" she shouted at him, her cocky attitude causing him to snort.

"Keiji how dare you!? you _will_ be marrying this wonderful young girl! love is clearly not far if you two get to know one another!" Zeoticus piped up, not bothering Keiji in the slightest.

"the odds of me ever liking the pint-sized yakitori went out of the window she started speaking herself up as if she was some kind of fucking gift to the world. so no, absolutely, fuck-fuckety not. I know what your doing here, your just trying to keep me under your thumb, right? there is no way i'm ever going to be controlled like that. i'm going to live free whether you accept it or not. and if you force the contract through anyway, then i'd still have the right to challenge the other to an unofficial rating game to dissolve the contract, so don't bother."

Keiji stated, earning a gasp from everyone present. "how do you know about that?" Zeoticus demanded, Keiji merely smirked before answering, "i've never been your favourite person _gramps,_ so I had a feeling that something like this would come up one day. I read up on different things and came across different ways to dissolve a marriage contract; number 1 was for both parties to agree to end it, number 2 was for one of the two who are contracted together to die, and finally, a rating game can be performed, the winner deciding what would happen regarding the contract. but in the case of neither person having a peerage, a one-on-one battle would be performed to decide the outcome instead."

"listen here, _boy_, you are being given the privellege of marrying our daughter! you should be glad that you would be wed to somebody of higher capabilities than your own!" Raizon shouted, a look of anger on his face.

"higher capabilities? what bullshit are you trying to give me? from her aura I can tell that she is probably one of the weakest people i've met, her regeneration from being a Phenex is strong sure, but her actual fighting abilities and magic are, quite frankly, abysmal." Keiji stated, his hands behind his head as he watched on boredly, knowing that there was nothing they could _actually _do to man-handle him into this contract.

"Keiji, you _will_ be marrying Ravel, and if you are foolish enough to challenge her, who is obviously stronger than yourself, a disgrace to the house of Gremory, then so be it. you shall simply have to learn the hard way that you are a weakling no matter how hard you try." Zeoticus sneered.

Keiji rolled his eyes and stood up, cracking his knuckles and neck before shoving his hands into his pockets, "so are we gonna fight then? cause if your putting me in this contract, i'd rather get it over with sooner rather than later, i've got things to do today." Keiji stated.

"very well, _Keiji_. i shall simply have to teach you to recognise your superiors, don't go crying to anybody when you get burned though." Ravel commented with a smug smile.

"since your so eager Keiji, we shall do this now, your mother is here, so she should be able to heal you when you are taught a lesson." Lady Phenex finally spoke up, earning herself a middle finger, courtesy of Keiji.

'_well, time to make a statement' _Keiji mused to himself as he followed behind the others, heading to the training grounds at the back of the house.

_**-training field-**_

"well? we gonna start or what? I already said that I got things to do." Keiji called, earning glares from the others present. "very well, brat. if you are so eager to be beaten then get ready.

the unofficial duel between Keiji Lucifuge and Ravel Phenex shall begin. commence!" Zeoticus declared from the sidelines with a smug grin, matching that of the other Phenexes as they thought that the match was i the bag for young Ravel.

Ravel ascended into the air, wings of fire sprouting from her back as she formed fireballs, lobbing them straight a Keiji who just stood there. and let them hit him. Keiji was englufed in flames, his form lost in the fiery explosion causing mocking laughter to be heard from his opponent and those watching.

"all bark and no bite? how dissapointing, to think you are allowed to live under the name of _my _household." Zeoticus jeered. his smirk remaining in his face, until he felt an immense power wash over himself and the others. and the source was from inside Ravel's attack.

the flames suddenly dispersed, revealing a completely uninjured Keiji, his body wreathed in crackling silver energy as he stood there with a grin. Zeoticus, Raizor, Layla and Ravel all paled at the amount of power he was releasing.

Keiji grinned as he had finished releasing the final seal on his powers. Keiji had found out early on that he was powerful, that was easy enough to tell. but coupled with his insane growth in power from his endless hours of both physical and magical training, Keiji had reached levels seemingly impossible for someone as young as himself.

so, to keep his powers hidden, Keiji had learned seal magic. applying his' demonic power to creating a seal boosted it's power tremendously, minimizing the amount of aura leakage it had. so after he had applied roughly 3 seals, Keiji's power was down to a slightly above average level, nothing measly, but nothing special either.

having unlocked the seals, Keiji's full power was released for everyone to witness, his power was easily on par with that of an high-tier ultimate class devil.

Keiji groaned at the feeling of having his power's fully available, the sensation was something he couldn't describe. it was like regaining a missing part of himself, finally making himself whole.

Keiji looked up at Ravel with a grin, or rather looked straight ahead at her, seeing as how she had descended to the ground and was whimpering as he walked towards her.

Keiji clicked his fingers, summoning several spears of pure magic in the air, but they weren't just made of any magic.

they were made of the power of destruction, the only thing was the way they looked. instead of their common crimson and black mix, they were a bright silver, with an almost invisible golden aura covering them. "so... you give up yakitori?" Keiji asked as he crouched down in front of the quivering mess that was Ravel Phenex.

the girl looked at him in terror, backing away from the spear that floated around him, something primal within her telling her that she should stay as far-the fuck-away from them as possible, as if they were deadly to her. well, more deadly than they already were.

"I-I-I f-f-f-forfeit!" Ravel squealed as she stood up and ran towards her parents, tears flying from her eyes as she got as far away from the _monster_ that was Keiji Lucifuge Gremory.

Keiji smirked before restoring each of the seals, returning his power to it's disgused levels, causing him to groan as he felt weak as fuck comapred to his real power.

"what is going on out here!?" Keiji whipped around towards the sound of his mother's voice, ice formed around her as she prepared to face the powerful opponent that had made their presence known moments ago.

"hey mum." Keiji called with a wave, Grayfia immediately looked to him with wide eyes and practically appeared at his side, patting him down and making sure that he was alright. "what happened my baby? who was here? did he hurt you? tell mommy and i'll make him pay, ok?"

Grayfia rambled as she ditched her usual stoic facade, her motherly instincts taking over full force.

"oi oi, i'm fine mum, and why don't you ask them what it was?" Keiji answered, pointing towards the group at the sideline who were looking at Keiji with ashen-white faces.

"h-he's a monster! there is no way a child can be so powerful!" Layla cried, hugging her crying daughter close. Grayfia narrowed her eyes at that, her aura flaring dangerously at the comment made about her son.

"I wanted to know what happened to the person who was at least ultimate class power from before, not hear insults towards _my son_ for your unjust reasons." Grayfia snapped, one arm hanging protectively around Keiji's shoulders.

"the source of the power was that... _thing _that you have your arm around." Zeoticus hissed, looking at Keiji with unconcealed disdain.

Grayfia's eyes widened a fraction before she turned to Keiji, "what do they mean by that?" she asked, leaning down slightly to be at his' level. "_sigh_... should have known I'd have to show this sooner or later..." Keiji muttered with a click of his tongue, confusing his mother, who tilted her head in confusion.

Keiji raised his shirt, showing off his toned stomach, but also showing a set of 3 black fist sized symbols, tattooed onto his skin in a triangle formation, each symbol having a star in the centre surrounded by various shapes and markings.

"what? why are there power containment seals on you Keiji?" Grayfia questioned, her face a one of shock from seeing the complex, high-level seals placed on her son, her mind baffled as to why they were there.

Keiji closed his eyes, once more unlocking his seals and revealing his power, he opened his eyes, a shit-eating grin adorning his face as he saw Grayfia's look of utter shock.

"hehe... pretty strong huh?" Keiji asked, Grayfia finally managed to speak after being shocked into silence by Keiji's power level, which was very near to her power level, and she was considered to be borderline satan-class.

"how? you've never had this much power!" Grayfia exclaimed, awestruck as to how her son had gone from above average power levels for his age, to rivalling the power of the satans.

"actually i've had this much power for ages, i just put seals on my power so it didn't cause a fuss, too much hassle." Keiji commented off-handedly, "young man, you are coming with me right now and explaining **everything** to me, clear?" Grayfia asked with a smile that made Keiji feel like a change of pants would be required.

"c-crystal." Keiji answered with a gulp, following after his mother as she took him by the hand, a magic circle forming beneath them as they teleported away, leaving a slightly cratered area, courtesy of Keiji releasing his power which literally effected the area, and the four people who had witnessed the whole thing; their looks a mixture of shock, anger, fear, greed and nervousness.

just what _was_ he to have that much power? that was the thought on everybody's mind. except, of course, for Zeoticus Gremory, his mind already attempting to turn the situation in his favour, if he could control Keiji, who knew just what profit it could bring him.


End file.
